Rinzler
Rinzler is the person responsible for the capture of Vox Tempest and the installation of his cyber-eyes, on behalf of Helix Corp. He continues to monitor him and the data collected by his cyber-eyes, unbeknownst to Vox. Appearance Stocky build and very piercing dark eyes. Carries a cane with a silver raven's head topper, although it is unknown whether this is for purely cosmetic reasons or out of necessity. History Technically, Rinzler does not exist. There is no known record of him existing anywhere in the Gaen systems, or even beyond them. The only evidence of there ever having been a Rinzler lies within Vox's memories, and he rarely chooses to tread there. It has been revealed that the space pirate Miracle Belle is dating is actually Rinzler, going under the name of one of his many personas, 'Dale'. Rinzler was also the captain of the space pirates Boombox used to run with, albeit he used a different alias then. Pseudonyms * Dale R. * 'The Captain' In-game appearances * Rinzler appeared for the first time in the Night Bakers, whilst Arno Stern was visiting Jinny Tea. He ordered a coffee and a scone, and appeared in good spirits, whistling a tune and tapping his cane. * Vox had a dream following the Harmonia mission, in which he was 13 years old again back in the Tsovaworks. A scuffle broke out among the community, and in the dream, Vox struggled to protect a girl who turned out to be Lumen. Suddenly the scene froze, and the tapping of Rinzler's approaching cane became apparent. He struck Vox on the back of the knees with his cane, sending him to the ground, before whispering in his ear to 'stay away from the man with the golden eyes': Triade. * That same night, Boombox dreamed of the time he was rescued from drifting in space by a bunch of space pirates, after he blew himself and his creators up for the first time. After being fixed up by Rocky, a member of the crew, she took him to meet 'The Captain'. He did not turn around, but informed Boombox he'd need to pull his weight if he wanted to stay on their ship. The Captain was ultimately revealed to be Rinzler. * Gyre's face appeared to project footage of Vox fleeing from Rinzler whilst she studied Vox. * Rinzler took a seat beside Arno, when Arno attended the Opera for the first time. He noticed the empty seat beside Arno - caused by Neida Kampf cancelling last minute - and the two of them struck up conversation. He introduced himself as 'Dale', and the two discussed his reasons for enjoying the Opera. He confessed to being a big fan of Crimson Catastrophe. ** Rinzler pointed out Triade and Milo to Arno when the duo arrived and took a seat at Triade's private booth. He explained how he rarely saw Triade there, and thought it was a waste of good seats. ** Arno asked after Rinzler's job, and he explained he did some work adjacent with the Historians. He expressed his dislike of people's tendency to over-romanticise the past, and how he himself preferred smaller, less renowned acts of heroism that he came across in his research. ** Arno asked Rinzler where he was from, and he responded he was 'from all over the place'. He admitted to having some difficult early years, which made some of his recollections fuzzy. * As Arno and Rinzler made their way out to the foyer after the show, Seldom Triumph overheard their conversation and went over to join in. Somewhat tipsy and enjoying the post-Opera buzz, the trio made their way to the Night Bakers together for some coffee and further chat. ** Arno asked both Seldom and Rinzler what they had heard about the Frozen Clutch exhibition. Rinzler informed him that the showcase necklace came from the 1930s, and was owned by a woman who kept it tucked away and only looked at it once a year on her birthday. Arno went on to tell them he didn't see the big deal about diamonds, and when he was informed that they came from dinosaurs, admitted he didn't know what a dinosaur was. Rinzler was mildly concerned about the fact, and made him agree to hear about them the next time they talked. ** At the end of the night, Rinzler passed Arno his business card - 'Dale R.' - and told him to give him a call if he planned to catch a show at the opera again. * When Elsy Speck and Vox Tempest were trying to infiltrate an accounting firm in order to help their friends gain access to the Toska Research and Development mainframe, Vox caught glimpse of Rinzler out of the corner of his eye. The sight caused him to immediately seize up and begin having a panic attack. * As Miracle Belle and Boombox tinkered with some mechanics aboard her house boat, she asked him to The Consul's birthday ball. She told him her other boyfriend might be there, but she wasn't sure. After checking with Boombox that he was okay with her having another boyfriend, Boombox inquired whether he knew him. Miracle told him that he was a space pirate captain. Boombox was surprised, and informed Miracle that he too used to run with some space pirates, but surely it would be too much of a coincidence to be the same person. ** Ultimately, the coincidence was real - however, Miracle knew Rinzler as Dale, whilst Boombox knew him under a different alias. Category:Characters